Ángel Gabriel
by Jell Brown
Summary: No lo entendía realmente. ¿Qué había de mal con ella? Era hermosa, simpática, adorable, tierna. Una dama. En resumen, era lo que a cualquier hombre le gustaría tener. Aun así, no entendía porqué no gustaba de nadie. Claro, ¿cómo no lo vio? Todo era culpa de ese tonto rubio que llamaba "mejor amigo". *Suave Lemon*


_Disclaimer: Sí!, soy dueña de Digimon :D ... Mentira :C no lo soy, no soy feliz con eso pero qué le vamos a hacer?, me conformo con escribir Fic en donde hago de mi mundo un lugar más hermoso con Mimatos y Taioras. :D_

* * *

_Ángel Gabriel._

Por más que lo pensara no lo entendía. ¿Por qué?

Ella era guapa, simpática, inteligente, fina y por supuesto que educada. Su rostro era terso y con facciones finas y bellas, todos le decían aquello. Su cuerpo estaba más que bien. Tenía pechos firmes, era delgada y con una estrecha cinturita, caderas anchas y trasero levantado y firme. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas. No sólo era bellísima si no también completamente simpática y divertida. Siempre les robaba sonrisas a sus amigos y con quien compartiera. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Es que acaso se quedaría sola para siempre?, ¿es que Dios no quería verla feliz formando una familia con un hombre que la amara?, ¿es que acaso él o alguna fuerza superior la había creado para terminar rodeada de gatos cuidando de los hijos de sus amigas? ¡Porque ni sobrinos tendría!, ella es hija única…

Ya, estaba bien. Tampoco era como si nadie le prestase atención. Siempre recibía uno que otro piropo por parte de sus compañeros de clases y/o cualquier muchacho en la calle. No le molestaba, pero… Tipo a quien encuentra guapo, simpático, atlético –en conclusión, perfecto para ella –le coqueteaba. Pero algo fallaba, pasaba un día y ellos luego ni la miraban a la cara. ¿Es que acaso se enteraban de alguna fea falla en su rostro, en su cuerpo… en su personalidad?

Soltó un prolongado suspiro que sintió salir de lo más hondo de su pecho. Su mejor amiga, Sora, se giró para verla con una ceja levantada. Era obvio, cada vez que Mimi suspiraba así era porque quería que le preguntase el porqué de ese suspiro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó la pelirroja sin despegar su vista de la castaña.

Mimi en cambio siquiera se volteó para ver a su amiga, seguía mirando hacía el frente, en donde sus amigos jugaban al fútbol. Se encontraban sentadas en el césped a un lado de la cancha que había en los terrenos de su universidad, veían a los "machos" jugar un partido amistoso entre ellos mismos.

— Pasa que estoy más sola que Jihoca "la loca". ¡No tengo novio desde hace más de dos años!, tengo destruida mi autoestima.

Sora abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Ella había dicho que tenía la autoestima destruida?, ¿ella?, ¿Mimi? No pudo evitar morder su labio inferior con fuerzas para no soltar una carcajada. Además de haber metido en todo eso a Jihoca, su compañera de carrera, quien era... Rara. Mimi notó el gesto y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso, Sora? —Preguntó la castaña ofendida. Ahora si que la miraba fijamente, esperando una contestación.

Sora abrió su boca para hablar, ¿qué decirle? Claro, que Mimi era la persona más egocéntrica y presumida que haya conocido. ¡Ella siempre se idolatraba por encontrarse tan linda!, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

— Mira —Le dijo Sora para distraer a su amiga y no responder a aquella pregunta tan incomoda, —ahí vienen Tai y Matt.

El moreno corrió hasta ellas y como era de esperarse se lanzó encima de su novia con cuidado. Sora rio con diversión debajo del cuerpo de Tai quien le besaba toda la cara.

— ¡Ganamos! —Soltó Tai entre besos.

Mimi observó aquella imagen. Mentalmente dibujó su corazón siendo oprimido por un fuerte y calloso puño. Hizo una extraña mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Matt.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mimi? —Preguntó Matt en un susurro mientras se sentaba a un lado de la castaña.

Mimi lo miró fijo y luego entornó sus ojos hacía donde Tai y Sora se besaban con ternura en los labios, aun tirados en el césped.

— Es que… ¡Es injusto! —Masculló nuevamente mirando a su rubio _mejor amigo._ Matt elevó una ceja como signo de interrogación y Mimi hizo un puchero que descolocó un tanto al chico, —todos están de novios —se quejó, —y yo… ¡A nadie!, ¿es que no lo ves, Matt?, no le gusto a nadie.

Matt tuvo que apretar sus labios fuertemente para no soltar un _já_ cargado de ironía, si su amiga supiera a cuántos tipos _asquerosos_ ah tenido que casi golpear para que no se acercara hacía _su_ castaña.

Fudo, Haruto, Hagayo, Takaemi, Jiro, Kishory, Ren, Riko, Riu… La lista era interminable, horrorosamente interminable. De una esquina aparecía un nuevo tipo y ¡tarán!, hipnotizado por la castaña. No los culpaba, él mismo había caído ante sus encantos, pero él _sí_ tenía el derecho. Él la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía qué le gustaba hacer, que le disgustaba, sabía cuál era su comida favorita, se sabía su número de teléfono de memoria, sabía que amaba cantar, cocinar, reír, sabía todo. En cambio los otros tipos sólo la querían para… para… "eso". No, él tenía que interponerse siempre cuando veía a un chico coquetearle a Mimi, lo hacía por su bien, sólo por eso…

— Eh, Matt… ¿Estás escuchándome? —Preguntó la castaña. Matt la miró fijo y le sonrió amablemente.

— Claro que sí, haz dicho que no le gustas a nadie —Respondió él con rapidez, tampoco quería que la chica se molestara.

— ¡Pues sí!, ¿sabes qué es pensar eso?, ¿sabes qué es pasar por eso? —Preguntó y se volvió a responder ella misma, sin esperar algún comentario por parte de Matt. — ¡Pues no!, porque tú tienes a la chica que quieres besándote los pies.

_Menos a la que realmente me importa_, pensó.

— Oigan chicos —Habló Tai. Matt guio sus ojos hacía el castaño que se sacudía su cabello lleno de pasto. Había hasta olvidado que la parejita se encontraba a un lado de ellos besándose, siempre le ocurría lo mismo, estaba con Mimi y olvidaba el resto. —Con Sora iremos a la pizzería, ¿se unen?

Mimi arrugó su nariz. Tai nuevamente dejó de prestarles atención para ahora comenzar a quitar restos de pasto del cabello pelirrojo de Sora. No, se negaba tajantemente a ir con aquellos empalagosos a comer algo. Verlos ahí tan… cursis le hacía doler el pecho y caer más en su misma depresión.

— Yo no voy —Dijo Mimi tajante. Matt contrajo el rostro, extrañado. Sora la miró fijo mientras fruncía los labios.

La castaña se levantó.

— Debo ir a casa a hacer… Un trabajo. Nos vemos después —Se cruzó de brazos y se marchó.

Tanto Tai como Sora pegaron sus ojos en el rostro contrariado de Matt. A Mimi le había pegado duro eso de la soltería…

* * *

No podía romper su dieta. Aquello era demasiado…

Chasqueó la lengua. Salir por un día de su dieta no le haría daño a nadie, además, ella lo necesitaba, como nunca…

Seguía rondando en su cabeza la misma pregunta de todo el día. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había mal en ella como para que los muchachos no la mirasen?, no se le acercasen o pedirle, por último el número de teléfono.

Se sentó frente al televisor con el tarro de helado en sus manos. Encendió la tele y comenzó a hacer zapping para no tener que ver ninguna clase de "escena romántica". Aquello sólo le hundía más.

El timbre sonó con suavidad. Bufó, recién se había sentado y ya debía pararse. En cosas como esas eran cuando extrañaba vivir con sus padres, ellos abrían la puerta. Caminó a arrastras hasta la puerta y abrió sin ganas.

La sonrisa de Matt la hizo también sonreír. Hizo un espacio entre la puerta y ella para que él pasara. Cerró tras de él y caminó junto con el rubio hasta el sofá, en donde ambos se sentaron.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —Le preguntó.

La castaña lo miró fijo y tomó la cubeta de helado de chocolate. Matt elevó una ceja y sonrió torcidamente.

— Veo que no —Respondió. Mimi soltó un bufido entre medio de una sonrisa.

— Es que no sé qué pasa… Matt. Me hace sentir mal, ¿entiendes? —Le dijo ella. Matt sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Nunca había sido su intención hacer sentir mal a Mimi, pero no tenía otra opción.

— Pero… ¿por qué? —Preguntó él haciéndose el ingenuo.

— ¿Es que no lo ves?, ¡no le gusto a nadie! A veces pienso que me quedaré sola… Debería meterme a un convento, así al menos no haré el ridículo rodeada de gatos mientras todos ustedes están casados, felices y con hijos —Terminó ella con un sollozo que provocó un estremecimiento por parte de Matt.

— Oh, no, no llores, Mimi… —Le pidió él dándole dos leves palmaditas en el hombro de la chica. No era bueno consolando y nunca lo sería, pero odiaba ver a Mimi llorar, especialmente a Mimi.

— Es que… ¡No encontraré nunca a mi hombre perfecto! —Hipó nuevamente. Matt suspiró. Se sonrojó tan sólo al pensar en lo que iba a decir, aun así lo soltó.

— Escucha Mimi, aun eres joven, además, es porque tu no ves a _tu alrededor_, siempre estás viendo más allá, ¿entiendes? —Matt se volvió nervioso, lo soltó directo, para que entendiera.

Mimi lo miró fijo y entrecerró los ojos. La había captado, había captado la indirecta. _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

— Eso quiere decir que tú… ¡Eres el peor de todos los amigos, Matt! —Chilló ella, el corazón de Matt dejó de latir en aquel mismo momento, — ¿acaso insinúas que no puedo mirar más allá porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien mejor?, ¿crees que estaré siempre a sus espaldas?

El corazón de Matt volvió a latir. Soltó todo el aire que había contenido sin siquiera haberlo notado y sonrió más tranquilo.

— No es eso, Mimi… Escucha… haber, ¿cómo te explico? —Buscó las palabras correctas para no enojar más a la castaña, —es que tú miras al lado equivocado, ¿entiendes?, te fijas en puros… Imbéciles. Eso. No eres tú la que está mal, son ellos.

Mimi sonrió con dulzura ante las palabras de Matt. Aquellas palabras ayudaron a subirle un tanto el animo, infló el pecho con orgullo. Ella si que sabía elegir a los amigos.

— Gracias, Matt. Eres un gran amigo —Sonrió, Matt también sonrió, ignorando el echo de sentir su corazón oprimirse dentro de él, Mimi suspiró. —Es que es injusto, no pido tanto… ¡Sólo pido un novio que me ame! Claro. Que sea guapo, romántico, atento, caballero, que para aquellos días en donde esté desanimada me haga sonreír, cuando lo necesite esté ahí. Que haga cosas románticas, que llené mi casa de rosas, que me escriba cartas, que para nuestros momentos especiales me impresione, que…

— Mimi… Eso sí es mucho, ¿no crees?

Mimi se hubiera ofendido tremendamente de no ser por el rostro compungido de Matt. No pudo más que soltar una leve risita, él tenía razón. Tal vez pedía mucho…

Luego de aquello se pusieron a ver películas mientras comían helados. Mimi le preguntó a Matt por qué no había ido con Tai y Sora a comer pizza, luego lo pensó mejor, ¿para qué ir si ellos no notarían su presencia?

Cayó la noche y Matt se marchó.

Había sido una agradable tarde después de todo. Sonrió, sí, tenía razón, pedía mucho.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo anterior dicho. "_Claro. Que sea guapo, romántico, atento, caballero, que para aquellos días en donde esté desanimada me haga sonreír, cuando lo necesite esté ahí"._ Había descrito a Matt… Claramente lo había descrito. Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba, no haberlo notado antes. ¡Pero qué cosas pensaba!, Matt era como un hermano, eso sería incesto. Hizo una mala mueca y luego se durmió, para olvidar aquel último pensamiento… _Pero no lo eran. No, Matt no era su hermano._

* * *

Su codo estaba encima de la mesa y su mano apoyada en su mejilla. Tenía sueño, estaba cansada y estresada por la carrera. No creía que haya sido una buena elección, pero no, ella amaba gastronomía, ella podría con _esto_ y más.

Al fin el timbre sonó y ella se apresuró a salir. Debía beberse un café para despertar un poco. Estaba a punto de largarse a correr para llegar a la cafetería, tenía tan sólo diez minutos antes de tener que entrar para su próxima clase y no podía llegar tarde, no si no quería que su maestra la mirase con odio toda la hora de clases.

Ella era una de lo más genial en cuanto se tratará de correr con tacones, pero juntar el correr con tacones y pocas horas de sueño por un piso desnivelado no era algo que pudiera soportar. Su tobillo se dobló y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera por un par de fuertes brazos que la afirmaban de la espalda.

Mimi –extrañada –subió su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada verdosa-grisácea. Las mariposas comenzaron a sentirse en la boca de su estómago.

— Lo siento… —Se disculpó el muchacho, pero, ¿por qué?

Se sonrojó mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

— No, yo lo lamento —Se disculpó Mimi —no debía de haber corrido con estos tacos, pero necesito un café y se me acaba el tiempo… Error, creo que se me acabó —Soltó con un mohín con su mano.

El rubio rio divertido.

— A bueno, eso tiene solución…

— Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa —Se presentó al ver la vacilación por parte de él. El muchacho sonrió y estiró su mano para estrecharla con la castaña.

— Michael Washington —Sonrió Michael.

Mimi se sonrojó ante la mirada del chico de cabellos rizados. Soltó su mano y sonrió internamente. Quizá su suerte comenzaba a cambiar.

— Gracias por salvarme de un feo golpe, Michael —Le dijo ella.

— ¿Qué dices si después de clases te invito un café?, ¿sí? —Preguntó él como si pidiera aquel café junto a su compañía como pago. Mimi sonrió complacida. Sí, su suerte comenzaba a cambiar. Al fin.

* * *

La tarde fue horrible.

Tai estuvo todo el jodido día lamentándose por que su novia había salido con sus compañeros de curso hacía un museo a las afueras de la ciudad por todo el día. Controlaba su genio porque no quería pelearse con su único y mejor amigo. Pero era ya algo insoportable. Todo era "Sora esto, Sora lo otro, extraño a Sora, ¿estará Sora pensando en mí?... Es bueno compartir tiempo contigo Matt, como los viejos tiempos, antes que con Sora nos volviésemos novios, ¿lo recuerdas?, se veía tan linda con aquella falda cuando le pedí que saliese conmigo… ¿Llamo a Sora o pareceré muy desesperado?" Era enfermizo, actuaba como un baboso idiota, como un imbécil.

Se preguntó internamente si él actuaría así si alguna vez comenzaba a salir con Mimi… Sonrió divertido, lo dudaba, él no era así de baboso como el moreno por su pelirroja.

— ¿Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo?, muero de hambre… —Soltó de pronto el moreno. Él asintió.

Caminaron a pasos tranquilos mientras Tai observaba su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué Sora no me llamará? —Preguntó Tai. Matt apretó sus dientes, estuvo tentado a elevar su mano y estamparla en la nuca de su mejor amigo.

— Porque quizá esté con ese compañero suyo que la acosaba —Soltó el rubio como el buen amigo que era, Tai se detuvo y lo miró fijo, empalideció. Matt rodó los ojos. —Era broma, estúpido. ¿Cómo tan menso?, debe estar ocupada en las clases, además, ese chico era de otro curso.

Tai frunció el ceño.

— Eres un amargado, Matt —Farfulló él. Matt rodó los ojos.

Entraron al fin a la cafetería.

Se quedó ahí, estático. Era imposible no reconocer aquello, oh, que la había oído casi la mitad de su vida. Pero esta vez, no era él quien provocaba esa risa tan espontanea.

Mimi estaba ahí, sentada jugueteando con la cuchara de su café como él bien sabía que hacía cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Maldición, se le había escapado uno…

Tai lo miró y llevó sus ojos hacía donde el rubio miraba.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo —Masculló y se alejó de él mientras soltaba frases incoherentes para el rubio. Cosas como "aun no entiendo por qué no se le declara..." "mira que hacer esta estupidez nuevamente"… "Matt es un imbécil"… Entre otras. Pero no, ese tipo… "ricitos de oros" Sabrá que nadie debe acercarse a _su _Mimi.

.

Sí, tenía todo fríamente calculado. Lo siguió luego de que terminara su "cita" con Mimi, vio como esa niñita de ricitos dorados dejaba a Mimi en su casa y se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla. ¡Era un abusador!, ¿cómo osa besarle la mejilla?, es un… Mal chico, se le notaba a leguas.

Mimi entró a su apartamento y ricitos de oros sonrió estúpidamente para luego girarse y caminar hacía quién diablos sabe dónde. Matt lo siguió, detrás de él estaba Tai. El moreno bufó cuando Matt se recargó en la pared y observaba con cuidado, como un vil ladrón.

— Pareces idiota —Soltó Tai cruzado de brazos. Matt soltó un "Chist" y salió del escondite para seguir a ese tipo.

Tai rodó los ojos y lo siguió a él también. El tipejo –como lo llamaba Matt –dobló por una esquina y aprovechó el momento para correr hacía él y detenerlo.

— Oye, ¡oye! —Le gritó.

Michael se volteó extrañado. Miró fijo a ambos chicos que estaban detrás de él observándolo.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? —Preguntó el rubio.

— Sí, aléjate de Mimi Tachikawa —Soltó sin rodeos Matt. Michael frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Preguntó él rubio.

Matt ladeó su labio en pose ganadora. Michael se esperó lo peor.

* * *

— ¿Uno rubio y de ojos azules dices?

Michael asintió sonriendo. ¿Él enserio creía que se lo creería?

— ¿Matt? —Volvió a preguntar Mimi más para ella que para Michael.

— Ajá, llegó con un amigo moreno que luego se marchó porque le sonó el teléfono. Luego de eso, me dijo eso de ti… —Su voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro. Mimi enrojeció.

— Pero… No le crees, ¿verdad? Yo no haría tal cosa —Susurró la castaña.

Michael sonrió con ternura y negó con suavidad con su cabeza.

— Lo sé, tal vez no te conozco pero te veo incapaz de hacerlo, aunque fue muy realista… Creo que está desesperado —Respondió él. Mimi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desesperado?

— Sí, a él le gustas Mimi… Es obvio, no haría tal cosa si no fuera así. Además sé que esta no sería la primera vez —Respondió él. Mimi pronunció aun más su ceño.

— ¿Qué?

— Que ese chico fue el que golpeó a mi compañero Ren, creo que fue porque oyó que te iba a invitar a salir o algo así… —Sonrió, pero la sonrisa fue decayendo poco a poco al ver el rostro rojo de Mimi. —¿Mimi?

— Debo hacer algo, Michael, ¿podrías esperarme? —Preguntó la castaña. Michael asintió, sin saber qué decir.

Mimi se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez por el campus de la universidad. Buscó por los pasillos, por algunos salones y por la cafetería, no, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. Bufó, ¿dónde diablos estaría? Siguió con su camino y encontró a Sora y Tai en la biblioteca.

— ¿Dónde está Matt? —Preguntó apresurada. Tai enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Sora rodó los ojos.

— En el baño —Soltó, luego de ver la expresión de asesina en el rostro de su mejor amiga decidió no preguntar nada, luego se enteraría.

La castaña salió hecha un huracán de la biblioteca dejando a la pareja ahí, extrañados. Tai se encogió de hombros y siguió prestando atención a lo que le decía su novia.

Procuró no volver a correr, no quería caerse y dejar inconcluso lo que planeaba hacer. Encontró el baño que frecuentaba Matt y sin importarle nada, entró. Era pequeño pero había personas, lo divisó. El rubio palideció, supo de inmediato que era lo que ocurría.

— Largo —Soltó con voz dura a los chicos que estaban ahí. Algunos salieron cabizbajos y otros salieron maldiciendo la actitud de la castaña, no dejándolos hacer lo que quisieran hacer.

Matt ocultó su miedo y se volvió serio, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de la castaña.

— ¡Eras tú!, ¡todo este tiempo fuiste tú! —Le gritó, Matt esperó a que continuase. —Era por ti que no tenía citas, conquistas o algún chico que me coquetease. ¡Los espantabas a todos!

Matt sonrió lascivamente, sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer pero que bah, ya estaban ahí.

— Era por tu bien. No me arrepiento de nada —Soltó con decisión. Mimi apretó los puños, furiosa, histérica, como nunca antes lo había visto.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!, sabías que me sentía horrible con todo eso… Además, ¡inventaste esa cosa horrible de mí!, ¡le dijiste a Michael que era una _caza fortunas!_, que iba a estar con él sólo por su dinero y que además tenía novio en otro país. ¡Eres de lo peor! —Chilló.

Matt mantuvo su expresión inmune, cosa que hacía enfadar a Mimi aun más.

— Era por tú bien, esos tipos son todos unos abusadores. ¡Abusarían de tu inocencia Mimi!, no podía dejar que te hicieran algo así, soy tú…

— ¡No!, _eras_ mi mejor amigo, ahora eres sólo un idiota Matt. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! —No quiso esperar alguna disculpa por parte de Matt, sabía que no la obtendría y tampoco estaba muy segura si quisiera oírla.

Soltó un sollozo y salió del baño.

Un nudo asqueroso se le plantó en su estómago. ¿Por qué Matt le haría algo así? No lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía. _"Creo que está desesperado (…) A él le gustas Mimi"_ Soltó otro sollozo y se marchó de la universidad. Olvidándose por completo que Michael seguía esperándolo en aquella banca en el campus de la universidad.

* * *

Sora le insistió para que salieran juntas a la fiesta que haría Mitsy en su casa. Mimi no pudo negarse luego de que la pelirroja le llevara aquel bonito vestido. Se lo colocó y se maquillo con sobriedad. Salieron cuando Tai pasó a buscarlas.

Sora –como era obvio –se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras ella atrás. Un agujero se plantó en su pecho cuando Tai tomó la mano de Sora y besó su dorso. Quiso volver a llorar y devolverse a su casa para comer helado y ver películas Disney.

Llegaron al fin a la casa de la chica en cuestión. Quedaba pequeño el término casa, más bien era una especie de mansión blanca.

Entraron y saludaron a la cumpleañera. Tiempo después se sirvieron refrescos y bailó con su mejor amiga un rato, hasta que el ambiente se volvió un tanto romántico y le dio paso a Tai para que bailara con su novia. Se fue a sentar a una silla apartada mientras corría su vista de aquel escenario donde se veían puros jóvenes enamorados. Quiso llorar nuevamente, pero ya no sabía el porqué de ese llanto.

Una mano suave toco su hombro. Una electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral, se giró y se topó con los ojos amables de Michael. Soltó el aire que había contenido, no era quién creyó que era.

— ¿Me concede este baile? —Le preguntó con cortesía, Mimi no pudo negarse y ambos tomados de las manos se pusieron en medio de la pista para moverse al compás de la lenta música.

Mimi quería sentir aquello que decían en las películas y en los libros. Quería sentir su corazón latir frenéticamente contra su pecho, quería que le sudasen las manos, que las piernas le tiritasen, que sintiera ganas de reír como loca o llorar con felicidad, quería sentir que tocaba el paraíso con la palma de su mano. Por último, un escalofrío, un choque eléctrico, uno que le indicara que Michael era el correcto. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

Se separó de un tanto del muchacho para mirarlo a los ojos. Nada. Ni un vuelco al corazón, ni mariposas en su estómago. Nada…

— Eh… Mimi…

Se volteó mientras se sonrojaba, era él. Matt… Estaba detrás de ellos, mirándola intensamente.

Escuchó la nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar en la fiesta. También lenta… La melodía, la conocía… "_Puedo volar, pero necesito tus alas. Puedo amar pero necesito un corazón…"_ La conocía perfectamente, era la canción que escuchó la primera vez que habló tan íntimamente con Matt, sí, fue en aquella fiesta para el cumpleaños de T.K, había comenzado a sonar esa canción justo cuándo él le preguntó si se encontraba bien, cuando luego se tuvieron más confianza y se volvieron grandes amigos. Los mejores.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —Le preguntó el rubio. Mimi recordó lo sucedido esa misma tarde. Las mentira y los engaños, las amenazas que había hecho Matt a cuánto chico para que no se le acercase. Frunció el ceño.

— No quiero hablar contigo, Matt. Piérdete —Soltó con suavidad pero con volumen, para que entendiera que eso era lo que ella quería.

— No lo haré hasta que hablemos, debo decirte algo. Es importante —Murmuró Matt. Mimi se giró y apretó sus labios.

_"Soy fuerte, incluso por mí misma, __pero de él no quiero apartarme nunca. __Él ha estado aquí desde el principio. __Mi ángel Gabriel…"_ Sí, Matt siempre estuvo ahí, tal y como dice la canción, tal como un ángel Gabriel. Se merecía a menos una oportunidad para explicarse.

— Bien, pero que sea rápido, estoy ocupada… —Le dijo la chica. Se giró completamente para quedar frente a Matt, él rubio se sonrojó completamente mientras observaba a su alrededor. Parecía como si nadie les prestase atención, claro, a excepción de ricitos.

— ¿Debe ser aquí?, ¿no puede ser en un lugar privado? —Preguntó Matt. Mimi rodó los ojos.

Sin decir nada a nadie se giró para salir del salón de la fiesta y caminar quién sabe a donde. Salió de la "casa" de la muchacha y se arrepintió de inmediato. Estaba heladísimo, y estaba segura que de un momento a otro se largaría a llover. Fue ahí cuando maldijo a Sora que le obligó a ir a la fiesta con aquel vestido…

— Ya. Habla luego que tengo frío —Soltó con rudeza, bueno, lo más rudo que su delicada voz le permitió.

Matt bufó y se quitó su cazadora, se lo entregó. Mimi lo miró con la nariz arrugada y vaciló en recibirla o no, decidió dejar su orgullo de lado y la recibió para colocársela encima. Llovería, estaba segura…

— ¿Te quedarás ahí viéndome o dirás algo? —Preguntó la chica.

Matt se controló para no rodar los ojos y soltó.

— Lo siento —Bueno, al menos sí dijo que lo sentía…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó ella sintiéndose blanda nuevamente.

— No lo sé, no lo sé. Sólo que… En serio, no quería que ellos te dañaran, ¿entiendes? —Respondió él. Intentó no sonar desesperado es que, él no era así. Él no le diría lo que sentía, no podía, no le salía natural.

— Pero, ¿por qué me dañarían? —Preguntó Mimi, —además, a porrazos se aprende, ¿no?

Matt negó con suavidad.

Una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó justo en su cabeza.

— Pero no quería que ellos abusaran de ti. Mira… —Tomó un bocado de aire y lo soltó mientras seguía; —Tú eres muy inocente, Mimi. Eres sensible, suave, frágil. Te rompes con facilidad… Yo… No podía permitir que ellos se aprovechasen de eso. Yo no _quería_ que algún imbécil te rompa el corazón.

Mimi sintió conmoción y otra clase de sentimientos que no supo como tratar. Se limitó a mirar al chico, esperando que dijese algo más.

— No quería verte con nadie, Mimi. No _quiero_ verte con nadie —Soltó Matt, sintió su rostro arder y aquello le hizo peor.

Mimi abrió su boca con extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería Matt con eso?

— No entiendo. ¿Quieres verme sola para siempre?, no seas tonto Matt, siempre seré tu amiga —Aquellas palabras sonaron más bonitas en su mente, haberlas dicho no le había hecho sentirse mejor en absoluto, es más, la palabra "amiga" le salía como ácido por su garganta.

— No quiero verte sola para siempre… Es sólo que no quiero… No quiero verte con un tipo cualquiera, quiero verte conmigo —Esperaba que con eso le dejara claro todo eso.

Mimi abrió sus ojos con extrañeza. Lo que acababa de decir Matt era… ¿Enserio? Frunció sus labios.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos, minutos en los cuales la lluvia se largo con fuerza, empapándolos de pies a cabeza. Matt supo entonces que todo había sido inútil. Él había alejado a los otros imbéciles para él quedarse con Mimi, pero jamás pensó en los sentimientos de ella. Era simple, a Mimi no le gustaba él, ella no lo quería como él a ella.

— Es mejor que entremos, Mimi —Susurró Matt girándose.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Mimi lo entendió.

Sí, había dado una descripción del rubio cuando narró a su "hombre perfecto". Quizá Matt no le daría flores nunca, pero siempre estaría para ella. Él sí la iba a amar. Sonrió y soltó una risita divertida. ¿Cómo tan tonta?, es que… ¿Jamás se dio cuenta como le latía el corazón cuando veía al muchacho? Le tiritaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos, el corazón se le hinchó tremendamente cuando Matt le dijo que quería verla con él. Matt se giró al oírla reír por sobre el chocar de la lluvia sobre el asfalto.

Se extrañó, ¿es que Mimi estaba loca?

— ¡Matt! —Le gritó y el rubio se giró completamente para quedar derecho hacía ella, —sí se me aceleró el corazón…

Matt no entendió nada de lo que dijo, quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero se quedó mudo ante las nuevas palabras de la castaña.

— Bésame, Matt.

Así lo hizo.

Se acercó hacía ella. Le rodeó con sus manos su cintura mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Unió sus labios con suavidad, con dulzura, no queriendo parecer apurado, aunque ese momento lo había anhelado casi toda la vida.

La castaña abrió sus labios para dar así permiso para que él entrase en su boca. La recorrió con su lengua y con suavidad se separaron nuevamente para mirarse a los ojos. Matt buscó alguna señal de arrepentimiento, de vergüenza. No había nada. Mimi acarició las mejillas del rubio y volvió a unir sus labios. Sabía que ahí era donde pertenecía realmente, donde siempre perteneció.

* * *

Ocho meses.

Habían cumplido ocho meses juntos.

Felices, demasiado felices. Perfectos. Los mejores meses de su vida.

Estuvo en la universidad mientras Matt quizá dónde, no lo había visto en la mañana, pero luego, en la tarde, la pasó a buscar para llevarla a cenar. Ella tenía razón, Matt no le regalaría flores, pero sí la haría feliz completamente.

Fueron los mejores amigos y ahora los mejores novios.

Comieron felices de la vida.

Rieron y recordaron anécdotas del pasado, del inicio de su relación, de los múltiples chicos que Matt tuvo que espantar con mentiras y amenazas. Hoy los espantaba con la verdad y bueno… También con amenazas. Nadie se metía con su chica.

— Ha sido perfecto, Matt —Susurró ella cuando llegaron a su apartamento. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con dulzura. El rubio se dejó embriagar por aquel beso tan inocente y a la vez tentador.

— Aun no termina la sorpresa, Mimi —Le dijo él girándola con suavidad para luego tapar sus ojos con sus manos.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó Mimi un tanto asustada por no poder ver nada.

Matt no le dijo nada y la encaminó quizá donde, perdía el sentido de la orientación cuando le tapaban sus ojos.

— Mantén los ojos cerrados, preciosa —Le pidió, Mimi así lo hizo.

Ya no sintió la presión de las manos de Matt sobre sus ojos. Se tentó en abrirlos pero no lo hizo. Matt tomó la mano de la muchacha y la encaminó un tanto más allá.

— Espero que no hayas hecho alguna ridiculez, ¿eh? —Soltó con una risita pequeña. Matt sonrió.

— Ábrelos —Le dijo.

Los abrió con suavidad.

Abrió su boca y sus ojos con sorpresa. Estos se volvieron brillantes de inmediato, quería llorar. Como enamorada, llorar de felicidad.

Su pieza.

Su pieza estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, esparcidos por todo el cuarto y justo en medio de la cama un clavel rojo. El clavel de los enamorados.

"_Es que es injusto, no pido tanto… ¡Sólo pido un novio que me ame! Claro. Que sea guapo, romántico, atento, caballero, que para aquellos días en donde esté desanimada me haga sonreír, cuando lo necesite esté ahí. Que haga cosas románticas, que llené mi casa de rosas, que me escriba cartas, que para nuestros momentos especiales me impresione"_ Se giró para ver a su novio, sorprendida, feliz, emocionada.

Matt sonrió torcidamente, orgulloso de aquel gesto tan romántico y tan poco común en él. Era por ella, por ella haría eso y más.

Mimi corrió hacía sus brazos y lo besó, lo besó con suavidad, con amor, con deseo…

Matt no dudo ningún minuto en responder el beso, con suavidad se recostó en su cama, dejando a la castaña debajo de él.

Ella soltó un suspiro cuando él la besó en el cuello. Ella recorrió con sus finas manos su espalda, él se detuvo y se separó para mirarla fijo.

— ¿Estás segura?... No hice esto para que terminemos así, lo juro.

Mimi sonrió y se levantó nuevamente para besarlo en los labios.

— Lo sé —Susurró, —pero yo quiero hacerlo. Ahora.

Matt sonrió y volvió a besarla de lleno en la boca. Con cuidado, no quería dañarla.

Las manos de Mimi recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta a cuadros, la subió con lentitud hasta dejar el torso del rubio completamente al descubierto. Se sonrojó inevitablemente y cerró sus ojos. Matt bajó repartiendo besos en su cuello mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta la piel tersa de la castaña. Su vientre, subir poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de su corpiño. Mimi suspiró nuevamente.

Matt sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de la chica. Su chica.

De un momento a otro la castaña se vio despojada de su camisa y corpiño, expuesta frente de él. Se sonrojó nuevamente y se apegó a él para que este no la viera. Matt soltó una risita que fue sofocado por un gemido al sentir la piel desnuda de Mimi contra su pecho también desnudo. Mimi fue esta vez quien soltó una débil risita. Matt sonrió desafiante y removió a la castaña por debajo de su cuerpo de mejor manera para poder bajar sus manos hasta el short de ella.

La sintió tensa bajo sus manos, la miró fijo y ella le sonrió con vergüenza. Ya no podía detenerse, se le era imposible.

Mimi le incitó con una caricia en sus brazos. El rubio bajó la cremallera de la prenda para luego dejarla tan sólo con las bragas rosadas.

Sintió el cuerpo de Mimi relajarse cuando él besó el vientre plano de ella, luego, lentamente, con suavidad, como si temiera que cualquier falla ella se arrancase del lugar y se arrepintiese, le quitó la última prenda.

— Te amo, Mimi —No pudo evitar decirlo, la castaña sonrió para responderle un "también yo" con voz ahogada.

Matt se quitó su bóxer y luego se posicionó sobre la mujer, sobre su amiga… Sobre SU mujer.

Se introdujo dentro de ella con lentitud, temiendo hacerle daño. Mimi se aferró a la espalda de él mientras se tensaba. Matt detuvo su cometido, esperando que aquel dolor punzante en ella pasase.

Mimi suspiró con suavidad al tiempo que comenzaba con un suave vaivén, Matt ahí supo que podía seguir, se adentró aun más a ella. Mimi cerró sus ojos con suavidad mientras entreabría sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido. Matt sonrió y acarició con dulzura la mejilla de ella. Depositó un casto beso en sus labios mientras continuaba con aquel vaivén. Lento, armonioso, perfecto.

Arqueó su espalda, estaba acabando.

Llegaría al clímax. Ambos. Al punto más alto que uno puede llegar cuando ama. Mimi sonrió cuando sintió un gozo llenarle el pecho, sentirse llena, satisfecha. Como si tocase con la palma de las manos el paraíso, como si volase como una pluma.

Matt se salió dentro de ella y se acurrucó a su lado. Mimi puso su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras el rubio le acariciaba el cabello.

Había sido perfecto.

Como todo.

— Gracias por haber sido tan idiota Matt.

El rubio sonrió.

— Te amo —Terminó ella y Matt besó la coronilla de su novia.

Sí, no se arrepentía de nada. Siquiera de haber mentido tan descaradamente y estúpidamente a ese _ricitos de oros _y a los demás. Mimi cerró sus ojos y sonrió, quizá Matt sí le regalaba flores, ¿quién sabe? quizá hasta algún día llegue con uno de esos ositos de felpas gigantes.

* * *

_Ya!, Terminé :D Fue un largo camino pero gracias a Roww lo terminé (sí funcionó tu presión ejercida a latigazos) Espero que te guste mi niña, mira que es mi primer Mimato! eh? Y lo hice sólo para acabar con tu sequia :A xDD Bueno. _

_No hay nada más que comentar. _

_A sí! una cosita, por si les intesera, nada más, la canción que se nombre en el fic y que además lleva por si el titulo se llama Ángel Gabriel de Lamb. Me encanta esa canción, si que la recomiendo :A_

_Eso sería. Espero RR's con sus felicitaciones, tomatazos, amenazas a muertes o alguna propuesta sucia como lo que he escrito al final. Mentira, a mi me salen tiernos y mamones. Dejenme, soy muy pura para escribir algo más candente :C _

_Sophie :A_

_Espero sus Reviews!_


End file.
